


The Lust of Kingdom Hearts

by orphan_account



Series: Kingdom Hearts Oneshots/Headcannons Collection [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NSFW oneshots/headcannons for kh.{REQUESTS CLOSED TEMPORARILY}.May contain spoilers for kh1-kh3 (and everything in between). I'll be sure mention any huge spoilers in each chapter (if there are any). Any characters that are minors in canon are aged-up in this (as mentioned in the tags).If i decline a request it's not personal, I may be uncomfortable with writing some things.
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: Kingdom Hearts Oneshots/Headcannons Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739176
Comments: 35
Kudos: 61





	1. [Request Rules]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read these before requesting!

**Alright just some things to know before you request anything!**   
_ps. this list might change/update so be sure to check it before you request_

✭ Anything I write is going to be a female reader, unless a request states otherwise! (So please make sure you let me know if the reader is male otherwise i'll assume you want a female reader). Also the chapter titles will reflect this. To avoid too many tags If a chapter involves a male reader It will say so (ex. Terra/M!reader)

✭ I do write multi characters/reader. if you want a threesome, foursome, etc. let me know in an obvious way (ex. Saix/Xemnas/Reader headcannons, "Hey i'd like to request a threesome fic with Saix and Xemnas,") Otherwise I will probably read it wrong because I am bAD at understanding things.

✭ I have the right to decline any request for any reason (usually because it makes me uncomfortable)

✭ If my requests are closed/temporarily closed that means I will still do the requests I currently have. But I will not accept any new ones.

✭ Any minors in canon are aged up  
  
✭ I will attempt to write about any final fantasy character that are in kh if requested, but I know basically nothing about final fantasy and it's characters, and i'd probably be going off how they're portrayed in kh and any other knowledge I have.  
  
  
 **Things I will not write about**  
  
✭ minors  
✭ rape/non-con  
✭ preg/mpreg  
✭ incest


	2. Demyx headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's start this off with some of my smutty headcannons for Demyx!

** Demyx Headcannons  
  
**

☆ Demyx can get flustered pretty easily which is rather unusual for him, as he's normally laid-back.  
When you get naked in front of him for the first time he isn't sure what to do and his face just gets all red as he stares your body up and down with his jaw dropped.

☆ All he manages to say as he's staring is "you're so pretty" which of course doesn't fail to make you blush.  
  
☆ But after he's done getting so flustered and is done staring at your body he relaxes and he's his silly, adorable, self again.  
  
☆ He's pretty vanilla but also doesn't mind experimenting with anything you suggest to him.  
  
☆ He isn't super dominant, and doesn't feel the need to really show you who's boss (most of the time) and likes it when you pleasure him as well.  
  
☆ He really enjoys watching you touch yourself while he's fucking you.  
  
  
☆ When it is that very _very_ rare day where he decides to be extremely imposing, he turns into an entirely different person; both in and out of bed.  
You're going to feel a little wobbly the next morning and won't be getting out of it unmarked.  
  
☆ The day after one of the nights he's rough with you, he doesn't talk about it, not even to the other members. He lets the marks speak for themselves.  
If anyone asks him if he left the marks he gives them a hard glare and says "I told you. I'm imposing when I want to be"  
  
  



	3. Vanitas/Reader ~ Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a pupil of Master Eraqus. You and the others begin to fight with Vanitas. You having been through some hardships yourself notice there's something deeper behind his bold gaze and confident words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has got some of that good tasty angst that I love very dearly,  
> also **SPOILERS** for Vanitas' backstory if you're unfamiliar with it! (It's from a birth by sleep novel. I know it might not be canon, but I'm treating it like it is, because I love how it adds to Vanitas) I don't go as in depth as the novel does, but I definitely talk about it. 
> 
> For those just here for the smut, it's at the end of the chapter!
> 
> [This chapter was a request] ~ Thank you for the request!

_Something didn't feel right._

  
The black-haired boy in front of you, with his confident posture and tone, his keyblade raised. His eyes didn't match his voice. His harsh tongue and cynical words were toned out by what you saw deep in his eyes. You didn't have time to figure exactly what was before a soft hand grabbed your shoulder firmly.

  
"Y/n" a voice pulled you out of your thoughts, and you met your eyes with it. it was Aqua. She was looking at you with slight concern, and urgency. You remember that you both were in Radiant Garden at the reactor, and you were there with Aqua originally but you found Ventus there, and not long after another person had showed up. You once again were broken out of thought as noises of the world filled your ears and what you heard was a struggle. You turned your head back and saw Ventus blocking Vanitas' keyblade with his own. Vanitas smirked and gave a hard kick to Ventus' stomach, knocking him over. He teleported above Ventus and swung his keyblade down. "Ven!" Aqua yelled and before you knew it you threw yourself between Ventus and Vanitas' keyblade. You went to bring your keyblade up to block, to little success. Vanitas landed on top of you, his keyblade's strength and momentum were barely stopped by your keyblade. He broke through your block and gave you a large gash in your shoulder. You yelled in pain. Aqua cast fira at Vanitas, to which he jumped out of the way; giving you time to get to your feet.

  
"Wow, we got a hero in the making here, Master Eraqus must be real proud of someone so willing to sacrifice them self for someone so insignificant." Vanitas' mocked. Ventus saw the gash on your arm, his grip on his keyblade tightened until his knuckles were white. Vanitas saw this and smirked, he continued "Too bad we're going to have you rip you all apart." Aqua grabbed Ventus' shoulder protectively. " _One. By. One."_ Ventus seemed to have had enough. He shook himself out of Aqua's grasp.

  
"You're just all talk! You'll never break us apart!" Ventus shouted, he ran towards Vanitas once again. You followed him, approaching Vanitas from behind; you realized playing on the defensive wasn't the best idea, Vanitas was outnumbered. Despite this, Ventus' emotions were getting in the way, you understood his anger but also it was his soft-spot, to which Vanitas was exploiting. You both closed in and Vanitas seemed to be standing still, you knew something was off. Ventus was the first to strike.

  
The keyblade went through the figure and a voice came from behind just as quick "gotcha!" You turned around, reacting much quicker than before and putting your keyblade up. Vanitas' form came crashing down on you, using you as a stepping stool, to which he jumped off of and attempted to slash down at Ventus once again. A ball of fire came from the side just before Vanitas could make contact. It sent him flying as it hit him, knocking his keyblade out of his hand. You jumped to your feet and ran over to Vanitas, tackling him.

  
"Aqua! Take Ven and get out of here!" You said as Vanitas struggled against you. Aqua seemed hesitant, but she understood the seriousness in your voice and trusted your abilities. She grabbed Ventus, to which he struggled saying that he wouldn't leave you, and yelling at Aqua to let him go. Aqua transformed herself and Ventus forcefully into their keyblade armor, mounted her keyblade glider, and flew away. You relaxed slightly knowing you wouldn't have to pull another risky stunt to save Ventus'. Taken off guard by your thoughts, Vanitas' threw his head backwards, smacking you in the nose sending a jolt of pain through your face. Your grip loosened and he reached his keyblade. You got to you feet and both begun to clash you keyblades, no one landed a hit. As you blocked a hit from him, you both were pushing to set the other off balance. You stared into the eyes that looked at you wildly, at first glance they were just that, wild and daring. You looked deeper, and past that fire that burned brightly in his eyes, you saw what you were looking for earlier.

  
What you saw was _misery_.

  
Your look softened, and your eyebrows furrowed in empathy. Vanitas' face was confused, and it turned to anger, he growled and shoved you back roughly with his keyblade. You stumbled. You were ready for an attack but instead he just turned, summoned a dark corridor, and left. You knew there was more to Vanitas than he let show. You knew that look, you had seen it in yourself long ago. You wanted to know more, but he was the enemy. You winced as the gash left by Vanitas started to throb as the adrenaline coursing in you veins wore off, you decided it was best to think about Vanitas later and make sure Ventus and Aqua were okay. You transformed into your keyblade armor and hopped onto your keyblade glider, flying out of Radiant Garden.

♛♛♛

  
  
You laid in bed, after a long day of defeating unversed, you were exhausted. Once again Ventus and the others were confused as to why you seemed so out of it. You blamed it on being tired, but you knew that excuse wouldn't hold up long. You had been thinking about Vanitas as you were now. you wanted to talk to him, you had encountered him many times before and you had seen so many hidden emotions that the others didn't see. You knew he was hiding hurt. You knew that pain. You had been through it, you had visited many worlds, under Master Eraqus. You were his first student, he sent you on a mark of mastery exam that Master Eraqus even now regretted sending you on. You met people along the way, learning about darkness, light, and everything else you knew now. They didn't make it and you had to endure the hardest battles alone, you nearly lost yourself along the way, nearly falling into darkness. It made Master Eraqus gain a strong resentment towards darkness because of it. He never wanted to make the same mistake with Aqua and Terra, and made them push that part of them down. You argued with him that you couldn't get rid of the darkness entirely, you needed light to balance it out. He didn't pass you as a master for that reason, he felt you would fall to darkness like you almost did during your first test. You sighed reminiscing on this thought for a bit longer.

You returned to your previous thought about Vanitas, you knew he had to have been alone, you only ever saw him with Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort's darkness was too strong for you liking but you knew it was rude to point out such a thing and kept it to yourself. You worried if he had been forcing that darkness on Vanitas. Your worries only fueled your exhaustion and you found it hard to keep your eyelids open. Your last thought was of Vanitas: his black hair, soft features, sturdy body; that you had bumped against many times during your battles that seemed to be happening frequently, and those golden eyes that you found yourself getting lost in so many times. You fell asleep wondering what a soft touch from him would feel like.

♛♛♛

You were in Neverland, walking around looking for Vanitas because you wanted to talk to him. You were hesitant because he was an enemy, but the urge was too strong. You were ready to leave as no signs showed Vanitas was around. But you stumbled upon him finally as you were roaming a forest deep within Neverland. Vanitas was asleep on a large tree branch to your surprise, his helmet was on the ground and you could see his sleeping face. It looked cold still, but you still found it quite charming anyways. You smirked at the sight and as you took a step forward, you were careless to notice the stick on the ground in front of you. It let out a loud _crack._ Your body tensed and you felt extremely foolish for letting a stick, of all things, alert your presence. Vanitas sat up and groaned in annoyance.

"I can't even take a nap? Really?" He pulled himself into a sit, he saw you were unarmed, for the moment. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk" You said, relaxing as he didn't instantly jump to clash with you. You struggled to find the words to say it. You decided to be straightforward "You're hurting inside, aren't you?" You knew this was a bold thing to ask.

"What the fuck do you care?" Vanitas' defensive gaze shot through you, he jumped down with clenched fists. He put on his helmet, and summoned his keyblade. You hit a nerve and you knew it. You didn't mean to set him off, but again there didn't seem to be a good way to ask something like that. He didn't waste time to run at you. You summoned your keyblade and blocked his swing, you swung back.

"You're just here to try and make me like the others, like a puppet for the light!" He teleported behind you, kicking you in your back, sending you to the ground. You gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of you. You reached for you keyblade. He stood over you "besides, what do _you_ know about pain?" Your heart tightened in your chest. You had a surge of rage, crawling towards your keyblade, jumping up and swinging at him. He grunted, as he blocked your powerful swings. He swung back only for you to block his. This match felt like many others, you both didn't leave many marks on each other, you were both equally matched, only sometimes did you or him catch the other off guard.

"I lost so many friends, and I lost myself and had to spend the longest time picking up the pieces. Just to come back for my master to devalue everything I went through! So don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't know pain!" You said your voice increasing into a roar. Your keyblades clashed and you were once again in a battle of who could catch who off balance as you blocked each other's keyblades. Your voice softened as you stared into the black void that was his helmet. "But, you are suffering too, just as I have." Your eyebrows furrowed and you frowned as you stared into his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" Vanitas yelled, pushing his keyblade harder against yours. You dug your feet in the ground, keeping you two in the same position. "You don't know what it's like when the moment you exist everything you feel is loneliness! You've never watched someone who was your other half live get taken from you, then live the life you never could. Your thoughts don't create horrible monsters that you can't even kill without it hurting you! You can still live a normal life, I will remain this way." You heard his voice crack saying this. You saw multiple flood unversed appear. You realized what he meant. He had been ripped away from someone who he cared about, making him lonely. He was stuck onlooking onlooking this person who was living a normal life while he couldn't. Unversed must have come from him. He was in so much pain, he just wanted be normal, to not feel lonely, to not suffer, and he had felt this way for _years._ You knew Xehanort had to have been using him too. You felt sick just thinking about it. You dropped your keyblade and pulled his helmet off. Vanitas was crying, more unversed appeared. Vanitas shoved you, and you fell on the ground, he held his keyblade in hand as he stood over you, he put it over your heart as you laid beneath him. The unversed continued to grow in numbers and surround you both. You just looked at him, you didn't try to stop him. His hands shook as he held the keyblade.

Vanitas threw the keyblade. He dropped to the ground and climbed over you, he kissed you roughly. You kissed back instantly. The unversed ran off, and Vanitas' tears dried. You brought your hand up to his cheek, caressing it softly and sighed into the kiss. You both shared the passionate kiss full of so many emotions you couldn't begin to describe but could only feel. He pulled away for air, your hand still on his cheek as you rubbed it with your thumb. You both looked at each other, for once you couldn't read the expression on his face, but you could tell it wasn't negative. Vanitas kissed you roughly again, he bit your bottom lip, causing you to gasp, he wasted no time to slip his tongue in your mouth. You moaned softly as he ran his tongue over yours, letting him take it over. As he made out with you, you couldn't help but to bring your hand up to his hair, running your fingers through it. His hair was soft. Vanitas let out a soft sigh into your mouth as you did this. He pulled away for air, only to kiss you again, your tongues once again swirling around each other.

You felt his hips press against yours, surprising you and causing your hips to buck against him. He groaned in response. His lips left yours and quickly went to kiss your neck, already leaving bites all over it. You gasped, tugging his hair slightly. He grinded against your hips harder, you felt his growing bulge against your core. You couldn't help yourself and grabbed his hips and pulled him down so his body was flush against yours, you could feel his hardness throbbing in his pants. Vanitas stood to his feet, leaving you without any sensation, to much of your dismay. You pouted internally. Vanitas summoned a dark corridor and you frowned thinking he was going to leave you like this. When you opened your mouth to protest he grabbed your arm, pulling you up. You yelped at his sudden action, he didn't let go of your arm and pulled you through the portal to which you felt hesitant. You couldn't see anything in the portal, but Vanitas' grip, although strong and demanding it was still comforting.

You both came out on the other side of the portal in a dark colored room. The blinds were slightly open letting in some light, but it was pretty dim. You luckily could still see pretty well. You assumed this was Vanitas' room. You didn't have much time to look around unfortunately, as the black haired boy pinned you down on the bed. You looked up at him, his lips were parted as you both sat there for a moment. You looked into his eyes, there was a soft look momentarily before it was replaced with anger. You knew he never felt this way before, or if he had, it could only be expressed as anger, you felt bad but didn't want to make him more angry by trying to get him to talk about while you two were getting frisky. Vanitas quickly stripped, and you were too busy in your thoughts to strip yourself. This caused him to let out a growl. "You better take those clothes off before I do." Vanitas said, the first words either of you had said in awhile. You blushed, snapping out of your empty stare. You stripped until you were in your panties and bra. You were in the middle of unclasping it, when you looked up and saw Vanitas blushing red, his mouth open slightly and a lustful look in his eye. His cock throbbed and you saw it's size, it was average besides the length which was slightly above average. Your gaze trailed up his muscled body, it was littered with battle scars. You worried as you could only assume where they came from.

Vanitas grew impatient and reached behind you, unclasping your bra for you. He pushed you back down on the bed, as he took one of his breasts in your hand and kneaded it. You let out a moan as he pinched your nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. He lowered his mouth onto your unoccupied breast and didn't wait to start running his tongue over it, giving it light bites every once and awhile, gaining him a quiet moan from your lips. His hips met with yours and started to grind against you, no clothes in the way this time, you felt the heat of his length through your panties. You moaned loudly at all the stimulation. You decided to touch him back, reaching down, stroking him. He let out a satisfied groan in response, and thrust into your hand. You kept pumping his cock in your hand for a while longer before he grabbed your hand, pulling it away. He pulled off your breast with a soft _pop._ He reached down and practically ripped of your panties.

"Someone is eager." You decide to tease. Vanitas looked up and glared at you. He shoved two fingers inside of you "-Ah!" You half-moaned and half-yelped in response.

"Says the one that's soaking wet." He said slyly as he took a minute to feel around inside of you, your walls clenching around him and your hips grinding against his digits. "And grinding against me" He added.

"Shut up." You moaned out.

"Fine" He smirked, before he thrust his fingers in and out of you wildly. His whole arm flexing, showing off his toned muscles, as he only sped up. You bit your lip not to let out a scream, your whole body began to tense up. He pulled his fingers out, thinking you were able to relax from the amount of stimulation, you sighed, only for Vanitas to rub your clit just as fast. You choked on your sigh and couldn't hold back. You let out a near-scream of pleasure, throwing your head back, and arching your back.

"Don't stop!" You begged, gripping the bed sheets feeling you were about to orgasm. Just before you could, he pulled away. You whined, squirming desperately. You were flipped over onto your hands and knees, and Vanitas pushed your head down so your ass was in the air. He didn't leave you like this for much longer as he thrust himself inside of you. You let out another loud moan, he grunted in response to your tight, soaked walls. He didn't waste another moment and started to fuck you at the fast pace as when he was fingering you. You were already close and this pushed you over the edge, you grabbed a pillow, clutching to it like it was all you had, and muffled your loud moans into it as you felt the rush that came with it flow out of your body and your walls clench around Vanitas.

He was forced to slow down by your tightness, he gripped onto your hips, nails digging in as he let out his own moans and grunts. You looked back to see him close his eyes and throw his head back. "Fuck." He said drawing the word out. You panted into the pillow you were holding. Once your walls loosened a bit, he continued with his brutal pace again. You let out strained moans, his pace didn't show any signs of slowing. The over stimulation was already building into another orgasm. "I'm about to come, holy shit-" Vanitas moaned.

"Me too." You whined outloud, Vanitas squeezed your ass as his thrusts became sharp and somehow faster than his original pace. "Vanitas!" You yelled his name as you came all over his length. Vanitas' hips snapped, finally stopping as he came inside of you, pumping you full of his release. You looked up at him, he took a few more breaths before pulling out, it dripped down your thigh before he laid down next to you. You panted, and crawled over to Vanitas, curling up under his arm in hopes he'd hold you. Vanitas looked at you for a moment and seemed hesitant. You could tell he seemed unsure, he turned on his side away from you. You gave a light sigh and turned on your side away from him as well. You closed your eyes. There was a moment of silence before you felt an arm drape over your body awkwardly.

"Am I doing this right?" Vanitas asked, his voice genuine and slightly embarrassed. You turned to face him. He was bright red. You gave a warm smile, and leaned into his touch, and readjusted his arm to wrap around you so it was more comfortable. "I don't know what this feeling is. I don't know what to do." You saw anxiety in his eyes, not that his voice wasn't already clear enough in telling you that. He knew you were reading him and averted his gaze. You took your hand to his cheek, bringing his gaze to meet yours. You spoke softly to him.

"It's alright. I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out an actual chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Kairi/M!reader ~ A little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi wants to take Sora and her relationship to the next level but since Sora is never around. She stumbles upon a shy boy, and wonders if maybe he can help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Content Warnings* This story contains cheating/NTR content, if you don't like such content, this is your warning.  
> I've never written any kind of NTR story so I hope it's not too bad. Also I don't condone cheating personally, this is just a work of fiction, were having fun here :D
> 
> The story is set during kh3 but it's barely relevant here. 
> 
> [This chapter was a request] ~ Thank you for the request!

"Sora" Kairi said drawing out his name. She found him in their room, he was currently in the middle of changing his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his bare waist. "I want to talk to you about something." She smiled against his back.

"Hm?" Sora was barely listening, grabbing his gummiphone, and calling Ienzo. Sora's conversation fell deaf on Kairi's ears as she trailed her hands down Sora's body, and played with the waistband on his pants, before pulling on them and letting them go, they snapped against his skin _._ Sora just glanced down at her, paying no attention as he continued to talk to Ienzo. Kairi giggled, sliding her hand inside his pants. She drew circles on his hips with her nails. "I-Ienzo just give me a minute hold on-" suddenly, Sora grabbed her hands, taking them out of his pants. He turned around and gave a slight smile and kissed Kairi's hand. "Can we talk about this another time? I have to go do something really important."  
  
"But-" Sora didn't wait for her to finish as he put on a shirt, putting his gummiphone back up to his ear. He left a kiss on Kairi's cheek before leaving the room swiftly. Kairi sighed. She had been trying to make moves on Sora for a month now, trying to bring their relationship to the next level. They had been dating for a year now, they barely touched eachother, let alone sexually. Kairi knew he was busy, and he _was_ very loving towards her, she was just frustrated that her boyfriend wasn't ever around, and she was beginning to grow restless. After a few moments of thinking about how frustrating it all was she decided to take a walk.

✳✳✳

You looked up at the sky, the sun was setting over the town that you called home. Twilight Town. Rays of light peaked through the buildings, creating spotlights all over town. With shadows being cast just behind those buildings, just as beautifully. People were scattered all over, talking, eating, creating a quiet hum throughout the town. You smiled, taking in the scenery in every way you could. You loved to go out during this time and get ice cream, even if it was crowded at sunset. Passing by the new bistro, you saw a red-headed girl, with cerulean eyes trying to carry lots of bags on her own. Before you even thought about it you walked over and gestured to her bags.

"Can I help you with that?" You asked, not sure what came upon you to help some stranger, that normally despite wanting to help you'd be too nervous to. The girl nodded. To which you took half of the bags, she carried the other half. She let out an alleviated sigh.

"Thank you. That was heavy." She smiled. You gave a quick smile, quickly beginning to feel your shyness coming back. You couldn't help but to peek into the bags to which you saw a lot of ice cream.

"You like ice cream, don't you?" You felt your guilt rise in your stomach, you smacked yourself internally over and over for saying something like that. You quickly went to clarify what you said "I mean- I-" You just stumbled over your words. The red head saw your alarm, and attempt to fix your comment. She let out a laugh.

"I love ice cream." You relaxed a lot more hearing her say this. You followed her as she began to walk towards her destination.

"I like ice cream too." You said finally after a moment of silence. "My favorite flavor is probably their sea salt one. What about yours?"

"Take a look for yourself, you already have anyways." She teased. You felt a pang of embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." You said worried she was hurt by your earlier question.

"I'm just messing with you!" She said, laughing, bumping herself against your shoulder. You felt better knowing this and felt your muscles relax. She walked up to the steps to one of the towns apartments, opening the door. You walked in with her. Her apartment was a bit messy, but there weren't many items in there. You both set the bags on the nearby table, which was decorated with flowers in a vase.

"Are you new in town?" You asked. She opened their freezer which was empty besides a frozen meal. She began to pack the pints of ice cream in the freezer. As you watched her you could see her more closely. Her hair fell just below her chin and framed her soft features. Her hooded dress was pink with black and white accents, and had cute dog ears on the hood. The length was a little above mid thigh.

"Yeah." She answered rather quickly. Your eyes drifted to the items laying around, one of which fell on an article of clothing which didn't seem like something she would wear. "I'm Kairi by the way." The break in silence drew your attention back to her.

"I'm y/n. I should probably get going now." You turned to leave but a hand grabbed yours.

"Wait. Uh- I need your help with something else." She looked at you. "If you're not doing anything important." You felt heat rush to your cheeks feeling her soft hand on yours, and you stared into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not busy. What did you need help with?"

"I uh...well-" Kairi seemed to struggle to find her words, you were lost on the reason why. "I needed to get..." she trailed off looking around the room. "Some books! Yeah, I've been wanting to go to the library all day." She finished.

"Alright. Let's go." It seemed a bit strange she needed help with something so small, but you figured maybe she would need help after all. Besides, you didn't mind her company, even if you were still strangers to each other.

✳✳✳

You were looking at some books in a section devoid of people in the library. You hummed quietly reading the short summaries on the back and searching for something you would enjoy. You left Kairi to look for her books and decided you would help her when she was done.

You felt someone leaning against your side slightly. You looked over to see Kairi. Her hip touched against yours as she silently looked high and low for some books. You watched her. You were tempted to reach out and touch her hair, without thinking, you did, rubbing her on the head. She let out a small noise of slight surprise, before relaxing into your touch, reaching up and putting her hand on yours. You felt a blush come to your cheeks as she looked up at you.

"I found one." She said, pointing to a book just out of your reach and hers.

You looked up, and saw you wouldn't be able to reach it, you turned to leave the section. "I'll go see if they have a step lad-" Kairi grabbed your hands, putting them on her hips as she faced the bookshelf.

"How about you pick me up instead?" She looked up at you, a light glaze appeared over her eyes. You stood there, unable to move as heat crept up your cheeks. Her hands tightened around yours, making your fingers squeeze her hips. "Y/n" she spoke saying your name in a quiet-near whisper, with a hint of neediness in it. Kairi's fingers softly rubbed the top of your hand. Reaching up she wrapped a hand around your neck. The red-head arched her back so your hips couldn't meet her body. You were holding your breath as all of this was done in silence, your heart pounding in your chest the only noise you could hear. You wanted more than anything to just press your body up against hers, letting out a sigh you finally moved your hips.

"Kairi?" A voice came from the end of the section, stopping your movement. A brown-haired boy with azure eyes, and a look of surprise and confusion on his face stood watching you both. Your hips were dangerously close to Kairi's body, you tried to pull away from her. Yet her grip only got tighter.

"Oh hi Sora, I just met a friend, he was helping me get a book." She looked back up you, her face had no worry in it despite what was just happening. "Y/n can you pick me up now?" You nodded, picking her up by her hips as she jumped. Her backside sat on your chest. You turned your head towards who Kairi said was Sora, as to not have your face directly against her ass. Sora seemed to relax, as he gave a smile.

"Well alright, I just needed to stop into town real quick and wanted to see you. I'm glad you're making friends already." Sora walked over, as Kairi grabbed a book. He held out his hands, gesturing for Kairi to jump into his arms. She did so, and as he pulled her into a hug he looked at you with suspicion. You on the other hand were really confused, _was this her?..._ you thought as Kairi handed you her book.

"Y/n could you do me a favor and go check this out for me? I'll be with you in a second." Kairi asked her voice had a hint of urgency to it. You nodded, leaving the section. Your body relaxed as you got out of the awkward situation temporarily.

✳✳✳

You sat in a quiet part of town at night on top of a building. The crisp breeze of the air was refreshing, and the quiet noises of the town added to the calm that you felt sitting alone.

"What are you doing way up here silly?" A familiar voice made you jump, nearly falling off the building. You turned to see Kairi holding two sea-salt ice cream Popsicles. She sat next to you, handing you one.

You happily took it "I just like the night-time, it's not so crowded. But why are you here?" You asked, giving your ice cream a few licks.

"I just wanted to say hello, I don't have anyone else to talk to."

"What about that Sora guy?" You remembered that day again. It was only yesterday, but the memory of your hands on Kairi's hips made a heat begin to grow between your legs. You forced the thought away before that feeling got any stronger.

"He's just my...friend. I don't see him very often, he was just excited to see me." Kairi explained. She slid over next to you, your arms touched "but I don't want to talk about him. I just want to sit here with you." She said smiling. Silence filled you both for what felt was forever, you both just sat and looked over the now quiet town together.

A cold sensation hit your leg and you looked down to see your ice cream was melting. "Oh, we should probably eat our ice cream." You laughed, licking yours clean. Kairi let out a quiet hum before shoving the entire Popsicle in her mouth. You took notice, watching intently. She pulled it out of her mouth, the melted ice cream she didn't swallow dripping down her chin. She attempted to clean her face with her tongue, licking any nearby ice cream. It mainly just spread it, turning into a sticky mess. You felt a twitch in between your legs.

"Your ice cream is going to melt if you just keep staring." Kairi smirked turning her head towards you. You looked away quickly and started licking your ice cream. "Oh shoot!" Kairi's voice whined. You looked over to see a chunk of the ice cream fell off her stick and onto her chest. She shivered as the fabric absorbed it and the rest turned sticky. "I need to go change. Come with me." Kairi sighed, the last part was less of a question and more of a demand. You both got up and made your way down to her apartment. Walking in, it was in the same messy state as before. You stood in the kitchen as she went into what you assumed was her room. Kairi popped her head out of the door moments later. "Y/n come here, I want you to show you my room." She said smoothly. You followed her request and walked into her room. Her room wasn't anything special, it was quite empty of any decorations. Some clothes were gathered on the floor and such. You were confused on what she wanted you to look at exactly.

You looked over at Kairi who was in the middle of taking off her shirt. You jumped in surprise "I'm so-sorry I'll leave I didn't know that yo-"

"I don't mind y/n if you look." Kairi turned facing you. You couldn't help but to look down and see she was wearing a pink button up bra that had black lace trim. The buttons were a pearly white. As well as underwear that was pink with a small black bow on it. She took a step towards you, her hands behind her back playfully. Your heart began to speed up in your chest, your cheeks reddened, and your hands felt clammy.

"I really shouldn't be here while you're getting dressed-" Kairi kept walking towards you until you backed up and eventually your back met the wall. She placed a hand on your chest. The look in her eyes was glazed over again like in the library.

"Does it bother you seeing me naked? Or maybe, are you getting flustered seeing me without a shirt on?" Kairi was right, you were _very_ flustered. You looked down at her, a wanton look on her face.

"No that's not it- I don't know I just- I think this is a-" She put a hand over your lips.

"Why don't you show me what you really want? You could push me away, walk out and I would let you. Or you could..." she trailed off, her hand cupping your face, and she rubbed her thumb over your lips. The throbbing in between your legs was becoming too much, and you felt like you were melting you were so hot. You grabbed Kairi's hands with your own sweaty, shaking ones, pulling her into a sweet kiss. She laced her fingers with yours gently, letting you relax a little bit. You pulled her body against yours letting out a moan, feeling the contact you were dying to feel yesterday. She grinded her hips into yours, letting out her own moan. Her moan took you off guard, somehow you weren't expecting to hear something like that out of her. You pulled away unlocking your hand with hers. Even more flustered than before you turned your head away. Kairi looked a bit worried "do you want to stop?"

"No, I just- you're so pretty." You carefully leaned into her neck and began kissing it. She let out a pleasurable sigh. Her hands trailed down to your growing bulge and began to rub it. You pushed into her touch and bit down onto her neck, sucking on that same spot until you left a mark. As you pulled away, Kairi felt the spot with her hands.

"Did you just?..." Her expression turned to worry, before she shook her head "never mind. I'll worry about that later." She mumbled. Before you could ask what she was talking about she pulled down your pants and boxers in one slow movement. Your cock sprang up, nearly hitting her in the face, making her let out a laugh. You on the other hand shyly just waited for her next move, unsure of what to do. You stepped out of your clothes once she brought them to your feet. Afterwards she got on her knees, giving your tip an experimental lick. You shivered, letting out a small whimper. Without much warning she took your length in her mouth.

"Ah!" You jolted, grabbing her by the hair. She hummed in response, sending vibrations throughout your cock. She started to bob her head up and down your length. To which you let out plenty of small moans and whines. She liked to look up at you every now and again, to see your blushing face. Kairi pushed herself down to your base, the tip of your cock hit the back of her throat. Causing her to gag, the sensation making you buck your hips unexpectedly and gasping. You pulled her off your length feeling close, and a bit worried about her after that. "Are you okay?" You asked through your quiet breaths. She wiped the saliva from her mouth and nodded.

"Take off your shirt" she instructed, to which you did. You threw your shirt on the ground, and saw she already managed to take her bra off during that time. Her nipples were hardened and you reached out, touching them timidly. She placed an eager hand on yours, making you grab her breast more roughly. You did so, and began to pinch her nipples. She let out a sharp moan once you leaned down and took a breast in your mouth. You continued to play with her breasts in your mouth and hand, before curiously trailing your hand down and rubbing her through her panties. She let out a moan, grinding into your hand. She was soaking wet, and that just made your cock throb even harder.

You grew impatient and pulled away, leaving her with no pleasure for the moment as you pushed her against the wall. She spread her legs for you lewdly and leaned back against you. You didn't delay any longer, and pulled her panties to the side as you entered her slowly. Once you were pushed in her as much as you could, you waited for her to adjust, once she was ready she began to rock her hips back against yours. That's when your shyness began to fade and you took control, grabbing her by her arms, pressing her flush against the wall and started to thrust in and out of her. She let out loud moans and whines. You dug your hands into her hips, your length continued to throb inside of her "I've wanted to do this to you since what happened yesterday" you moaned out.

"I've been thinking about you for awhile, taking me like this, it feels so good y/n." She said through her moans. You started to feel your length get more sensitive by the minute, you thrusted harder, making slapping noises as your skin met with hers. She let out a struggled moan "I'm so close already. Please don't stop." She begged. A few thrusts later and she came undone on your cock. Her walls clenching and throbbing around you, making you cum as well. You buried your face in her neck and let out whimpers as you finished.

"Fuck." You heard her say in the softest, quietest voice. You laughed a little, she never swore and didn't seem the type to, but you were the one of all people to make her swear. You pulled out of her and her legs wobbled. She leaned back against you for support. "That was so good." She said finally, closing her eyes. You picked her up bridal style despite your exhaustion, and laid her on the bed. You left and came back moments later with a wet cloth. You cleaned her thighs, and between her legs. She twitched at your accidental contact with her sensitive bundle of nerves. But smiled in response. "Thank you." She said, closing her eyes, yawning. You yourself were still lost for words for the whole situation.

As you were cleaning the cloth you looked closer at some items laying around. Your eyes drifted back to the same clothes you knew they definitely weren't hers. The style looked similar to Sora's. You felt a pang of panic in your chest as you worried if Sora was her boyfriend. You were too nervous to even ask, so you just went back to Kairi, kissed her on the head as she laid asleep on the bed and pulled the covers over her. You got dressed, and glanced at her smiling form in bed, and left.


	5. Sora/Reader ~ Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is unbearable on this day. Sora takes a break at Port Royal and meets a cute barmaid. Can she help cool him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This was a request! Thank you for the request!]

The suns rays beat down on the dry grass of the lonely island, and created a humid haze over the horizon that went out to sea. Sora panted as he struggled to keep up with the heartless relentlessly attacking him. His blizzard and water spells were weak due to the brutal heat. After what felt like was hours Sora finished the last heartless with a horizontal strike. He stood up straight after the battle, cupping a hand above his brow to try and look out to the horizon. Port Royal from his island was just a blurry speck. Sweat dripped down his face. "I hope Donald and Goofy are doing alright. Maybe I should go rest and check on them if they don't meet me there." Sora thought out loud. Making his way down the now cleared island, he arrived to the shoreline where his ship was waiting for him. His ship, The Leviathan creaked and groaned against the small waves that slapped against it lazily. Even the sea seemed to be baking in the heat. Sora smiled, running into the ocean, splashing greedily in the cool relief it brought him.

He swam around for a good few minutes before his mouth felt dry, he knew better than to drink the ocean water. He climbed aboard his ship, the heat already beating against his back. Sora went to the wheel and sailed off to Port Royal, the dusty breeze dried him off quickly only making him more annoyed by the minute.

☀☀☀

Sora entered the town of Port Royal to see most people were not out as usual. The few people that were outside were underneath something that provided shade. Sora didn't waste time to enter a tavern, it was full with people who were chatting. The number of bodies in the room didn't make it much cooler than it was outside. Sora managed to squeeze his way through to the counter. A barmaid was serving people drinks. Sora took a double take when she turned to help him. He looked at her outfit. She wore a white dress with a dark red skirt that was layered on top of it, both of which she had pinned up to barely reach her mid-thigh. The sleeves were ruffled and she had them pushed up to her elbows. She also had on a leather corset that tied in the front which pushed up her breasts giving her very apparent cleavage.

☀☀☀

You sighed, watching the guy with the unusually spiked brown hair stare at you. It wasn't the first time this had happened and usually it would be followed with flirtatious advances, and you knew you having to pin your dress up to attempts to cool you down only making it more frequent. You waited for the brown-haired boy to make a comment, which would be your final straw after all the other comments today. You were already planning to kick this guy out with the heel of your boot.

"D-Do you have any water?" He finally spat out nervously.

"Seriously what is wr-" you cut yourself off, a bit surprised that he didn't decide to make a comment. You relaxed as he met your gaze with a confused one. "Oh, uh yeah, just give me a minute." You got a large mug which you filled with water. You walked back, giving it to him. He promptly grabbed the mug, chugging the water down greedily. You let out a small laugh "slow down, you'll vomit and then I'll have to make you clean it up." He listened, putting it down, taking a breath and wiping his mouth. "Excuse what I said earlier, the heat is making me irritated."

"It's alright, I don't blame you. I'm Sora by the way!" He once again drank the water greedily wearing a big grin.

You couldn't help yourself and laughed "well _Sora,_ you're adorable." Sora nearly choked on his water. "Oh and you can call me y/n." He just looked at you all flustered and averted his eyes. You turned around and went to help some customers as they started to get loud, demanding your attention.

After what seemed like was an eternity of serving some customers you made your way back over to Sora, he was laying on his own arm, his hat over his face. You lifted his hat gently, his eyes were closed, but he stirred. "How about you get to an inn, it's loud in here, and not comfortable." You suggested. He sat up, looking at you affectionately.

"Where could I find one?" He said sleepily.

You sighed "I can bring you to one, just give me a moment."

☀☀☀

Walking into the inn as the sun was setting, Sora stayed close to your side, you walked up to the counter. You bought him a room, and led him to it. "C'mon Sora, you-"

"Stay with me please." Sora pleaded, pulling you into a hug. You felt a heat rush to your cheeks. He was adorable, and you wouldn't mind doing so, you were still taken aback at how this flustered blue-eyed boy could be so direct. You nodded, and hugged him back. You barely knew him, but his kind aura only drew you in. Besides, this wasn't the first time you went home with someone. "Is it alright if I touch you?" Sora asked sheepishly, looking up at your with his cerulean eyes.

"Of course." You giggled a bit. He brought his hand down and squeezed your breast, his face heating up immediately. You let out a soft pleasurable sigh, encouraging him to continue. He looked at you after a few moments of playing with your breasts and kissed you softly. You kissed back, holding onto his shoulders. You decided to be dominate, pinning him against the wall making a thud. Sora let out a yelp, taking the opportunity you pushed your tongue in his mouth. He let out a quiet moan as you took control. Pulling away after a few moments, pushing him back on the bed, you took off Sora's pants and boxers exposing his erection. You sat on his thighs as you stripped your top and bra off. Sora grabbed your breasts swiftly, pinching your nipples between his fingers. You pinned him back down, giving him a hard glare. After Sora allowed you to take over again, you laid down on his legs, and pushed your breasts together and slipped his length between them. His jaw dropped slightly as he watched you pleasure him with your breasts, going up and down his length.

Despite the twitching of his manhood, he let out a whine of discontent. "I want to touch you. Please." He said as his hands moved around on the bed uncomfortably. You let out a hum, getting up and stripping entirely before climbing onto Sora's hips.

You leaned against Sora's chest and whispered in his ear, "take off the rest of your clothes and I'll let you." Leaning back you stroked him, as you watched him frantically pull off his overcoat and shirt. You couldn't help but you laugh at him a bit. He let out a frustrated sigh as he threw his attire to the floor finally. You grabbed his length, and lifted yourself before lowering yourself down onto it. Sora's hands grabbed your hips and snapped his hips up into you, overwhelmed by pleasure. You let out a painful yelp.

Sora looked at you concerned "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I went too fast for you probably, sorry." You said grunting as you got used to his length. He wasn't extremely big but it had been a long while since someone penetrated you. Once you two seemed adjusted, you slowly started to go up and down on his length. Sora ran his hands softly all over your body, every inch, every curve.

"You're so soft, I love how you feel y/n." Sora moaned out. You sped up your pace and Sora's grip went back to your hips, and he looked up at you submissively, melting into every bounce on his hips. The room was filled with sounds of panting, and the slapping of skin against each other. You felt how hot it was in the room suddenly, the two of you making love only making it hotter. But at least the heat wasn't making you both annoyed anymore, only tired and affectionate which in all honesty you weren't sure how that made sense, but it's how you felt and by Sora's expression he did too.

As your pace started to increase, Sora in what seemed to be a burst of energy suddenly flipped you both, with him on top now. He thrust into you, extremely fast, something you wouldn't have expected from him as he rested his head in your neck. You let out loud moans, wrapping your arms and legs around him. "Ah- Gah- I love you. I love you. You're so good." Sora mumbled through the moments he held in moans, only to let them out twice as loud seconds later.

"I'm close- I-" You tried to tell him, but your orgasm came a lot faster than you expected as you dug your nails into his back and you yelled his name as you came. Sora was close behind, not even able to get any words out. His grunts getting loud and higher in pitch before a final snap against your hips as he released inside of you, yelling your name as well, his hips lightly bucking and twitching as he came down from his high. You both were a panting mess as Sora pulled out, laying next to you. You nuzzled into his side, he held you close, kissing you on the head.

"I haven't ever seen someone as beautiful as you in all the places I've traveled." Sora looked up at you lovingly.

"You're a traveler? Maybe you could take me somewhere one day." You said taking a hand and running it through his soft brown hair. There was a silence and Sora seemed nervous.

"I would really like to take you with me y/n." There was a small silence "I love you." He said gently, looking at you, his eyes had fear but also a strong look of passion in them. You felt your body tense up. Many people told you this before, but it was never said with the sincerity that Sora said it with.

"I love you too Sora." You kissed him gently. Sora giggled through the kiss, and held you tighter. His kiss was energetic, he was obviously very happy.

Sora pulled away from the kiss. "I want to show you so many places."

"Yes, and I want you to tell me all about them, but first let's get some rest. Today was a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm pretty new to writing smuts, so I hope you guys are enjoying these.


	6. Ephemer/M!reader ~ Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephemer is super stressed with all the missions he has to complete, maybe the reader could help him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are taking so long to get out. Thank you guys so much for the support though, you are all so sweet <3

Soft mewls and sighs left the lips of your curly white-haired boyfriend, and filled the room. "Y/n" His voice came out in a near-moan. His hands reached up to your hands to move them, where they were placed on his shoulders.

"Ephemer" you snapped harshly, smacking his hand away. You continued to rub your thumbs into the back of his shoulders. Attempting to rid of the small knots you felt. "You need to just relax, you're exhausting yourself."

"Y/n. Please. I need to finish my missions for the day. I'll be alright." He couldn't help but to let out another sigh as you managed to rub one of the knots out. Ephemer attempted to get up, but you pulled him back down in the wooden chair.

"You're so tense, you've been so stressed lately." Your hand slipped over his shoulders, and down his shirt. "Sweetheart, how about I give you more than a massage? You might like it better." Whispering in his ear, licking his earlobe.

Ephemer let out a gasp, before nodding.

"Strip." You demanded, he sheepishly did so. His erection was already beginning to grow. You stripped as well, but left your boxers on to tease. Ephemer looked you up and down, his gaze stopped on your boxers. He opened his mouth to say something but you interrupted him by placing a soft kiss to his lips for just a moment. You pulled away early, leaving your needy boyfriend and turned around, walking over to your dresser. You grabbed some toys out of it, went behind your boyfriend. You rubbed his tense back, before sliding your hands up to his mouth where you slipped your fingers in. You played with Ephemer's tongue, while he panted hot breaths against your fingers. Eventually you took a ball gag and placed it in his mouth. Ephemer obediently sat there while you clasped the back on. You walked around to the front of him, getting on your knees. Ephemer looked at you in soft submission, you ran your fingernails against his thighs. "Can you be a good boy for me?" You purred, leaning your head against his thigh, giving his base a kiss.

He nodded, letting out a hum in response. You smirked, "i'll hold you to that." Wrapping you hand around Ephemer's length, you took it in your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the tip to start out, using your tongue to prod at his slit. Slowly moving down his length, hands tangled in your hair tightly. You reached up and pulled his hands away. You noticed his hands seemed to have a hard time sitting still and moved around frantically, gripping his thighs and chair. You went back to your harsh, slow pace around his length.

You couldn't get very far before Ephemer bucked his hips into your mouth, to which you grabbed them and dug your fingers into them roughly. You shot Ephemer a glare.

"Sorry" he said as clearly as the gag let him. You continued and bobbed your head faster this time. Your boyfriend was doing much better and with some struggle he restrained himself, well that was until he got close. Gripping your hair harshly, shoving you down to the base of his cock, and thrusting into your mouth he let out loud moans as it soon led to him shooting his load down your throat. You gagged, only swallowing a third of it. You quickly pulled off and coughed, the majority of it was all over your face and dripping down your neck.

"You fucking slut." You scolded. "You couldn't be a good boy after all. Looks like I'm going to have to treat you like the little slut you are."

After cleaning up the mess he made all over you and your clothes, you came back naked. Your own erection throbbing against you. Walking back over to him, you reached for the rope you had earlier and tied him to the chair. You even tied his hips down. Ephemer in response let out whines and whimpers the whole time.

"If you were just a good boy for me we wouldn't have this problem. I can't just let you get away with that unpunished." You continued to chide. "Maybe if you're good when I punish you then I will give you a reward." You added, relaxing your tone. You reached for a vibrator, and tied it around his cock. Not tightly, but enough so it would not slip out. Ephemer looked at you a bit worried, you leaned up and kissed his cheek "it's alright, if you want me to stop at any point, give me this signal." You crossed your fingers. He seemed to relax knowing that you were looking out for him. You reached back to the other toys and decided to pick up the nipple clamps. You clamped them on and Ephemer squirmed, letting out soft moans. You gave an experimental tug, and he attempted to squirm more. "So cute." Was the last thing you told him before you turned on the vibrator. Ephemer let out loud moans, throwing his head back. Your own cock throbbed at the sight. In order to relieve the aching that you felt, you sat down in front of him and began to stroke yourself. Letting out moans of your own, Ephemer watched you intently through his own pleasure. His eyes were glazed over in lust. You returned his glare, and turned down the vibrators, sensing he was close. Ephemer still seemed like he was going to finish. You wondered if your gaze really had that much of an effect on him.

"You don't have permission to cum yet. _Hold it_." You warned, squeezing the base of his shaft. Your boyfriend whined painfully as he nodded in response. Letting go of his shaft you continued to stroke yourself, and admired Ephemer's state. Drool was dripping down from the gag down his neck now that it had been in his mouth for so long. His hair was slightly disheveled. His face was red with blush and his eyes were begging you to pleasure him. You smirked, seeing how bad he wanted it. Trailing your eyes down his body, his skin had the slightest shimmer from sweat, his chest rising and falling in according to his panting. Your eyes found his cock where it throbbed under your gaze.

Finally you turned the vibrator back on, seeing Ephemer let out of a loud moan and his hips push against the restraints in such a needy manner forced you to stop stroking yourself as you felt you were about to cum. _Fuck_. You thought painfully, closing your eyes to deal with the unbearable surges of pleasure you just stopped. Opening your eyes, you crawled over to Ephemer, taking off his ball gag. He licked his lips, and swallowed, he looked more comfortable now with it off. His eyes met with yours.

"Please, please I want you to fuck me so bad. I'll be good, I promise." Ephemer begged. You were a little surprised with his words, he never usually was so vulgar unless he was really reaching his breaking point. You turned off the vibrator, and reached a hand up to rub his balls. He tried to buck his hips into your hand but was stopped by the ropes. "Fuck- Y/n. Please."

"Mmm fine." You hummed in response. You untied him at your own pace, which only added to the desire that was building in him. Once all of the ropes were off, he wrapped his arms around you.

"Touch me, please." He whined. You in return, hugged him back, running your hands up and down his body. You sat down on the chair, and pulled Ephemer onto your lap. Pulling him into a kiss, you slipped your tongue into his mouth, where he happily submitted. He pulled away, kissing your neck and shoulders. "The way you looked at me made me so hard, I can't stand it, please give it to me." He whispered into your ear.

"You're still being punished, do not cum until I tell you to." You silently gave into his pleas, reaching down behind the chair for the lube where you covered your fingers in it as well as his hole. You pushed in two digits. Ephemer let out a mewl as he gripped your shoulders tightly. Your other hand still held the remote, you turned it up to its lowest setting. Ephemer rocked back against your fingers, urging you to move them. You happily obliged, moving your fingers in and out of his entrance. You moved your fingers around in a circular motion, to which he bucked his hips in response. You removed your fingers and put some more lube onto your throbbing length before pushing into your boyfriend. He already tightened around you, causing you to grip his hips tightly as you attempted to hold your own orgasm back.

"Hold it." You growled through clenched teeth, turning off the vibrator.

"I'm trying, it feels so good." He whined. The two of you sat there panting and groaning as still as you could while you both waited for the nearing climax to diminish. After what felt like was an eternity, you moved your hips feeling it was safe to do so. Both of you let out moans as you continued to rock your hips into him. You decided to increase the pace quickly and turned the vibrator up halfway. Ephemer let out loud moans, and bounced against your hips. "I'm getting close- ah!-" You reached up and pulled on the nipple clamps. You felt the familiar feeling of tightness around your erection. You smirked, turning up the vibrator up all the way. "Y/n im gonna-"

"Hold it!" You interrupted him as you grabbed his throbbing length and squeezed it. You didn't slow down though, and he just held his breath, eyes squeezing shut. "Just a little more baby, come on." You encouraged him. Seconds felt like minutes to Ephemer as he held his climax back.

"Cum!" You shouted through your own orgasm as your hands went to his hips and gave a final, hard thrust, and filled his insides. Ephemer let out a drawn out moan and bucked his hips as his cum shot up onto your face and chest.

After you both came down from your dazed states, you wiped the cum from your face, removed the vibrator and nipple clamps from Ephemer, and pulled your white-haired boyfriend into a hug. "You did so good, how was it?" You asked, rubbing his back.

"I loved it." He giggled, leaning into the nook of your neck. "Can we go cuddle? I'm exhausted."

"Let's get you cleaned up first sweetheart." You kissed his cheek.


End file.
